Talk:Vamp
Ehem "His codename refers not to his vampire-like abilities, but to his bisexuality. " I have never heard the game mention this, only GigaVille. It was entirely Hideos intention for his name to relate to his Vampiric likeness, as mentioned in numerous interviews. I don't think we do the game justice with such comments. --OSDever 22:04, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Actually it's true, if you keep pestering pliskin on the codec he'll tell you. It's on this site 0x1533b13 through to 0x1533bdc. While we're on this topic Volgin is also bi and Ivan Raidenovich is gay. :--Drawde83 00:09, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *yes, all he said is right, although the last part didnt need to be put forward... and it was ME who put the quote in, just for the record ~Tryzon *Can someone please explain to me what "Vamp" has to do with bisexuality? That's always confused me. **I think it's something to do this http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Femme_fatale. Specifically this paragraph: The femme fatale has been portrayed as a sexual vampiress; her charms leach the virility and independence of lovers, leaving them shells of themselves. On the account of the poem "The Vampire", but Rudyard Kipling, in early American slang the femme fatale was called a vamp, short for vampiress. Chaos91 05:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I think it would be better if we moved this fact into a trivia section. Both on this page and on Scott Dolph. It's not relevant to the storyline the way volgin being bisexual was. What do people think? ::True but it's not really trivia. As long as its not in the biography I think may be okay where it is. Chaos91 16:02, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::The fact that he had a relationship with Scott Dolph should be kept, but the quote above about his name should be removed unless there's an actual source for that. As it is it's baseless speculation stated as fact, since we have no idea how his name was actually chosen. - Kuukai2 21:01, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::What do you mean the quote about his name? If you mean that his name refers to him being bisexual, then it is actually said word for word in-game - don't think there's a better source than that Chaos91 06:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I meant, "His codename refers not to his vampire-like abilities, but to his bisexuality." Where is this stated in the game? The codec conversation states his orientation, but nothing about that being where his name comes from. His name could equally (or more) come from his vampire-ness, and without some sort of confirmation it's better to not go around making specific claims about its origins... - Kuukai2 15:45, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Same site 0x1532baa to 0x1532c7b: We could rewrite the article to say that vamp was close to Scott Dolph and fortune. Since one of the quotes say the relationship was rumoured I think it would be perfect as trivia. Also we could change the codename line to "according to Snake, "Vamp" isn't for vampire. It's because he's bisexual" that way it's got some context. (maybe snake is trying to point out that Vamp isn't Immortal) --Drawde83 20:16, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Kuukai2, it is specifically stated in-game in a codec conversation. If you call Pliskin on his codec several times, he will eventually talk about dead cell. Listen to this conversation and these EXACT words will be said: Pliskin: ...he survived by drinking the blood of his family. Raiden: So that's why they call him Vamp. Pliskin: No. "Vamp" isn't for "Vampire", it's because he's bisexual. I think that settles it. Chaos91 10:47, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it does. Sorry, I only read the specified part of the conversation. To Drawde83: I agree, adding things like "according to Snake" never hurts, since not everything every character ever says is accurate and true... - Kuukai2 05:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Deaths In the "Deaths" section it was recently added "Killed by an explosion in a church," but actually he didn't "died" because at that time he didn't had the healing nanomachines. Cgs93 03:30, 2 July 2008 (UTC)Cgs93 Actually it was heavy implied by him himself that he did "die" hence him saying "I died once already, I cannot die twice." One of many of the MGS4 storyline mistakes that was never looked into for Vamp. CorinneMQ 00:14, 15 July 2008 (UTC)CorinneMQ :I think the idea is that it was because of that he was chosen as an ideal subject for the Nanomachine experiments. I like it like that. Not everything should be spoon fed to us. --Fantomas 08:41, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain that Vamp did not die in the church explosion. It is explained that he survived by feeding on the blood if his dead relatives. This means he did not actually die, he survived. Akervi (talk) 03:04, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Fortune and Vamp are Lovers Fortune and Vamp are originally lovers in the JP version until it was translated from miscommunication when it came to the US. I am not here to change anything, just to help out of some mistakes that people might want to change.CorinneMQ 00:23, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :You can change it yourself, we don't mind. You have a source, so it's all good. --Fantomas 08:41, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::What miscommunication? It was obvious to me that Vamp was fortunes lover int he US version. :::Well, they never state it, or even hint at it in the English Version. If it was obvious to you, then you jumped to a conclusion. --Fantomas 17:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Snake even told Raiden that Vamp and Fortune were NOT lovers. Just very close. :I think they're very close over the fact that Vamp was Fortune's father's bisexual lover. ::Even IF Vamp and Fortune were never lovers to begin with, and just very close, Vamp is NOT gay. He's bisexual. Snake himself stated this to Raiden. Weedle McHairybug 13:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) In the PAL (AUS,NZ and Europe) it is stated that Vamp and Fortune were lovers untill Vamp met Fortune's father, Scott Dolph. That's my input. Benfen 02:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) i think what is implied in the English versions is that Vamp loves Fortune because she is the leader of Dead Cell. Vamp sees her as the 'queen'. EzioA7 04:05, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Naomi and Vamp "Naomi arrived and gave him a syringe that shut off his nanomachines which let him die of his injuries once and for all.: This is only half true. Naomi gave it to "Otacon" to give to Vamp "Not out of revenge, but to end his suffering", which then Vamp took it from him and injecting himself with it to end his pain from his wounds, which killed him. Which in a way, Vamp killed his own self. CorinneMQ 00:28, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Also, what was up with that scene where she was rubbing herself all up on Vamp prior to the final boss fight in MGS4? She was Otacon's lover and Vamp seemed to "want" Raiden, if anyone. It was out of character, what was it supposed to imply? 21:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) About Vamp's dogtags in MGS4 The "Behind the scenes"-section and the "trivia"-section claims that the dogtags Vamp wears in MGS4 are the dogtags of his fallen Dead Cell comrades. What is the source on that? There really is no source but it's obvious. The document of MGS2 revealed that there were originally six Dead Cell members. Colonel Jackson went to prison but Chinaman and Old Boy were killed in a mission in October. Fatman and Fortune were killed in April 2009. Vamp clearly has the dogtags of Chinaman, Old Boy, Fortune, Fatman and his own dog tags. There are other theories, like those tags being taken from the five SEALs he killed and worn commeratively of Vamp and Raiden's first meeting. (shrugs) But there really isn't an official word. To be honest, the Dead Cell conclusion sounds about right to me. But doesnt Vamp cut his chest to show his kills? The dead cell dogtags sound very possible... Benfen 02:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I always assumed that he wore a dogtag for everytime he should have died, but I've never bothered to count how many times he should've died. Sorry if this seems like a pointless comment. Andrewboza 01:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) What remains unknown Abilities section - Despite MGS4 completely explaining Vamp's immortality and touching upon his ability to run up walls, etc., MGS2 had him doing many more things that just are never explained in MGS4 and remain unknown as to the how's and why's. I feel it'd be a benefit to include these details as they are seen in-game, and as such shouldn't simply be ignored. I'm looking for support really, as my edits to this end are constantly being refuted in favor of an inadequate explanation. :I have fully rewritten the abilities section to include as much information as is sensible to contain, and from an entirely neutral point of view. Hopefully, that should put an end to this edit war.Chaos91 18:05, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Still inadequate for my tastes; there's alot of strange things about Vamp that appear in game and barely get any mention. Still, I'll accede in light of your efforts. It's appreciated. Snake and Vamp Was it ever explained how Snake knew Vamp? gohanRULEZ 22:49, 22 March 2009 (UTC) No. Snake knew about Dead cell. He knew him from reputation. Benfen 02:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) It was implied that they had previously met before that, as Vamp knew Snake by his scent 21:25, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, the script briefly elaborates on that: Vamp actually noted that "Pliskin" carried the exact same scent as Solidus, and since Pliskin obviously wasn't Solidus (being way too young in appearance), that meant he could only be Solid Snake (presumably they were aware that Liquid was dead). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Missing ability. Whilst i know that some abilies arent listed because they arent explained well, in MGS2 Vamp does say how he can dodge bullets. He says that he can read muscle movement which allows him to know where a gun is pointed and when the trigger is pulled. To quote him: "Human muscles are quite eloquant. They speak out clearly what a persons next move will be. They even well you which way a gun is going to be pointed before the trigger is pulled." I really think this should be under'' 'Abilities'. I think it's worth noting that Vamp had difficulty predicting Raiden's moves because Raiden wore the Skull Suit, so his muscle movements were less obvious. EzioA7 04:07, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Peace Walker look-alike recruit Why does one annoying (and rude) user allow Raging Raven's portrait in Peace Walker to be mentioned in her article, but doesn't seem to like Vamp's being mentioned? Very strange. 12:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Well, I tried to undo some vandalism in the Trivia section but failed, and I don't think I could re-write it properly, so thank you to anyone who is willing to do so. Vandalism Well, I attempted to undo some vandalism in the Trivia section but failed, and I don't think I could re-write it properly, so thank you to anyone who is willing to do so. NeveRelwof 09:23, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Just took care of it. Apparently the person did not realize that it was already mentioned. Weedle McHairybug 09:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Orange Aura In MGS2, during the boss battle with Vamp in Shell 2, Vamp showed a kind of invincibiltity in the form of a glowing orange aura that would surround him at times. When it was visible, there was no way to injure him. It was like a shield, it seemed. It's been a couple years since my little edit war regarding the vast differences between Vamp's MGS2 and MGS4 depictions, but this still seems important to make note of. It's quite blatant; you can easily 'see it' in-game, there's no denying its existence. It was apart of Vamp's character, and was wholly unmentioned. -- Orca* I noticed that too. I'll put it in the behind the scenes section. It's never explained in the game though. 13:40, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Vamp being revived Why is it not mentioned he is "alive" in Rising and a cyborg ? Elveonora 20:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) That's because this is speculation, and, on top of that, unlikely. Vamp is dead, no revival this time. YouNoobxD94 20:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC)YouNoobxD94 Are you blind ? Yeah, he died a few times already. Why do you think its called "re"vengeance ? Thats why he has that scar from bullet hole in his forehead ... http://img706.imageshack.us/img706/2218/snmkab.png Elveonora 21:44, December 12, 2011 (UTC) As I said, his revival is mere speculation and nothing should be wrote about that unless it's confirmed. And that doesn't look like Vamp at all, to be honest...YouNoobxD94 21:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC)YouNoobxD94 If you say so. Elveonora 22:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) It does look a lot like him, and until I saw that picture I didn't even notice the mark on his forehead. Still, let's not act like it is him until an official source says so, just in case it isn't him, okay? --Fantomas 23:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) : Ok. --Hoe Hunter 00:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I tried to add in that there was a character who resembled Vamp in the trailer, but also made it very clear that it is unknown whether he was intended to be him in such a way that was neutral and non-speculatory. However, an unregistered user stated that it was speculation, so I thought I might bring it up. For the record, it wasn't speculation on my part as my edit was simply acknowledging that he did resemble Vamp. Had it actually been speculation, it would have said beyond a doubt that it was him, not that it looked like him and yet is unconfirmed to be him, but that it ''was him. I also made absolute certain that my edit was worded very carefully to state that it is officially unknown but unlikely to be him. Can someone clear up the dispute? Weedle McHairybug 13:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) This is Jetstream Sam, a completely different character. Sorry guys, Vamp's gone. 16:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, we already knew that. I also wasn't really expecting him to be Vamp to begin with. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:46, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Just curious. "According to Rosemary, Vamp secluded himself from other humans on several different occasions." I'm wondering, when in any of the games do you hear about that? :You have to call Rosemary via Codec regarding Vamp. I should also point out that it's a completely optional codec call. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 00:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC)